2016
2016 was, on Earth's calendar, the 17th year of the 21st century, and the seventh year of the 2010s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2016.0. }}. Events thumb|[[Star chart of the region where H'atoria is located.]] * A Vulcan scoutship encounters a Klingon warship near . The Klingons, disappointed by the weak and peaceful nature of the Vulcan race, immediately open fire and destroy the Vulcan ship. After analyzing the situation, the Vulcans conclude that Klingon psychology requires displays of force in order to engage communication. In every encounter thereafter, the Vulcans show force by firing first at Klingons, usually facilitating a balance of power in further interactions. 240 years later, Commander Michael Burnham would refer to this as the "Vulcan hello". . People Births and deaths ;16 February * Boutros Boutros-Ghali dies.Historical fact. ;6 March * Nancy Reagan dies. ;23 November * Ralph Branca dies. ;25 November * Fidel Castro dies. ;8 December * John Glenn dies. Notable people buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush and Mikhail Gorbachev. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Margaret Atwood • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Rory Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Hultquist • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Appendices References and notes Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. January February * 22 February: The Original Series eBook, Miasma, by Greg Cox * 23 February: The Original Series novel, The Latter Fire, by James Swallow March * 29 March: Enterprise novel, Rise of the Federation: Live by the Code, by Christopher L. Bennett April * 26 April: The Original Series novel, Elusive Salvation, by Dayton Ward May * 31 May: Deep Space Nine novel, Force and Motion, by Jeffrey Lang * IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek: New Visions #11 Of Woman Born, by John Byrne June * 7 June: Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series * 28 June: Star Trek: Legacies #1 novel, Captain to Captain, by Greg Cox July * 4 July: DS9 eBook, Rules of Accusation, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann * 19 July : **''Ships of the Line'' calendar 2017, by various artists. **''Hidden Universe Travel Guide: Vulcan'' paperback, by Dayton Ward **''The Official Starships Collection'' #77 Romulan shuttle * 21 July: Star Trek: Prometheus novel, Feuer gegen Feuer, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies * 22 July: * 26 July: Star Trek: Legacies #2 novel, Best Defense, by David Mack * IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek: New Visions Special The Cage, by John Byrne August * 2 August: The Official Starships Collection #78 Aeroshuttle * 15 August: 50th Anniversary Official 2017 Calendar, by various artists. * 16 August: **''50 Artists. 50 Years. 2017'' calendar, by various artists. **''The Official Starships Collection'' #79 class J cargo ship Stella * 29 August: Star Trek: Prometheus novel, Der Ursprung allen Zorns, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies * 30 August: **''Star Trek: Legacies'' #3 novel, Purgatory's Key, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore **''The Official Starships Collection'' #80 Federation Mission Scout September * 5 September: DTI ebook novella, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett * 6 September: Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years hardcover, by various artists. * 26 September: Star Trek: Prometheus novel, Ins Herz des Chaos, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies * 27 September: Star Trek: Prey novel, #1 Hell's Heart, by John Jackson Miller * IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek: New Visions #12 , by John Byrne October *18 October: Star Trek Encyclopedia, fourth edition, from becker&mayer! *25 October: Star Trek: Prey novel, #2 The Jackal's Trick, by John Jackson Miller November *29 November: Star Trek: Prey novel, #3 The Hall of Heroes, by John Jackson Miller December *27 December: The Original Series novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett * IDW Publishing comic, Star Trek: New Visions The Hidden Face, by John Byrne External links * * category:years category:2010s